Epic Story
by princesskag03
Summary: The girls must go on an undercover mission while the boys must stay and look after the agency, But what happens when they get a case. TIVA,JIBBS,McABBY-Crossover with bones -Disclaimer I dont own NCIS-
1. Leaving

**Epic Story**

**Summary**- The girls must go undercover while the Boys stay and look after the agency, but what happens when they are called in for a case- 2 different teams come together --- Crossover

**Characters-** (NCIS)Tony DiNozzo, Ziva David, Jenny Shepherd, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Timothy McGee, Abby Scuito (Bones) Temperance Brennan, Seeley Booth, Angela Montenegro, Jack Hodgins, Camille Saroyan.

**Couple parings –** (NCIS) JIBBS, TIVA, McABBY

**(**Bones) B&B, Hodgela

**************************************************************************

_**&& Chapter 1 && **_

Director Shepherd sat at her desk while finishing signing her signature on some papers before she left. When her door abruptly opened revealing an upset looking Gibbs

"Yes Jethro, is there something I can help you with" Jenny asked without looking up

"I would like to know why Ziva has a suitcase packed by her desk" Gibbs asked in a definitive tone

Jenny looked up at him and smirked, while closing the file and standing up from her desk. She then grabbed something from under her desk, Gibbs looked at her confused. Jenny Pulled out a big brown suitcase, while rolling it she strode over to Gibbs who had a perplex look on his face.

"What is going on here" Gibbs asked

Jenny walked up to him almost in his personal space

"That is Need to know and you don't" Jenny whispered

"T-Then what is it I am supposed to do" Gibbs stuttered clearly fazed by her breath that brushed by his lips

Jenny smiled clearly having control over him for the first time. "You will be looking after the agency while I am gone"

Gibbs stared at her in disbelief "What!!" was all he said

Then Jenny smirked

**^^Bullpen^^ **

Ziva was typing at her computer trying to finish some work before she left and she could tell Tony was watching her, She really didn't mind she actually quite liked it and she knew he liked her too, but what made her mad, no furious was the fact that he did not tell her how he felt. She finished working and turned off her computer and stood up from her desk.

Tony looked concerned "Zee are you alright, where are you going"

She secretly smiled "Well Tony I am off to a place that is none of your concern"

"Oh come on tell me" Tony pleaded as he walked over to her

"No!!!" Ziva stated

"Please let me know I wont tell anyone" Tony said as her took another step closer

"No Tony I do not care I am not telling you, you will have to wait and find out"

Tony came closer and into her personal space, toe to toe "That is what I am trying to do find out what is going on, but from you Zee" His voice sincere yet seductive and barely above a whisper

She smirked and took a step closer to him. And touched his chest with her hand she could feel his heart beat accelerate, her own heart sped up as he looked into her eyes "you see what you do to me" Tony stated as he flashed his brilliant smile but it was also filled with hurt and hope

Before Ziva could respond the elevators opened to reveal Abby, McGee, Jenny and a disgruntled Gibbs. They broke away quickly.

Ziva grabbed her suitcase and ran over to Jenny who smiled "Ready to go" Jenny asked

"Yes I am I brought all that you told me" Ziva replied

"Oh where are we going" McGee asked hope fully

"Aww no Timmy it is a girl affair no boys allowed" Abby stated who also had a her black skull suitcase packed and was ready to go, " I know you are not a boy Timmy, so we can play later" Abby stated

McGee's ears turned a bright red. Gibbs looked at him, but McGee mad e not eye contact

"Of course McBaby can't go but me and Gibbs are clearly men, right boss" Tony asked

Gibbs did not reply all he did was nod

"That may be true but Jethro is not able to attend he has to look after the agency while I am away" Jenny smiled "Right Special Agent Gibbs?"

Gibbs held his head down in defeat

"And Tony if you want to come you can, but you will have to _**fully**_ become a woman, you see this involves a woman's touch" Jenny stressed as she stated playfully

Tony gulped as he thought about she meant by 'Fully becoming a woman' _knowing Ziva she will probably castrate me or something_" Tony cringed at the thought "Awwh I'll pass." Tony stated quickly

The 3 women laughed as they stepped into the elevator once more and went off to their destination

The 3 men stood there in shock, what was going on, but the ring of a phone from Gibbs's desk shook them out of their thoughts

Gibbs walked briskly up to his desk and Answered his phone "Gibbs" he replied

Tony and McGee just looked at him, shortly after Gibbs placed the phone on its hook

"Gear up we have a case a skeleton of a petty officer" Gibbs stated

McGee and Tony grabbed their things and headed to the elevator, before Gibbs was called

"Agent Gibbs" Cynthia called "Sec Nav wants to talk to the Acting director"

"then you talk to them, from now on you are acting director until Jen gets back" Gibbs stated

"but she left you in charge" Cynthia stated

"I don't care" Gibbs said before he stepped into the elevator

**^^In the Limo^^ **

Ziva placed their bags in the trunk and went into the seat with the others, Abby scooted over to give her room.

"So Director what is the next thing we are doing" Abby asked

"Well were are going to pick up a friend of mine, then we are heading to England to get this started"

"England, I have not been to England in quite sometime" Ziva stated

"in quite sometime I have not been, well Ever" Abby stated "This is going to fun"

"Abby this is not a game, this is serious" Jenny scolded "But you right it will be fun" Jenny then smiled

The Car then started to move

**xXxJeffersonainxXx **

Brennan was observing with her team trying to find out the truth when her favorite partner appeared.

"Hey Bones" Special Agent Seeley Booth called to her

"Booth, I am busy" she stated but smirked when he called her by his special nick name he made up for her

"But Bones we have a case" Booth whined

Brennan's head shot up from what she was doing and looked at her watch "Speaking of case I have to go, Mr. Bray take over for me while I am gone" Brennan asked

"Yes Dr. Brennan" Wendell her new intern stated

Brennan rushed to her office and minuets later she emerged with a suitcase and her coat

"Um Bones I don't think you need a suitcase we are just going to a swamp you need gum boots" Booth stated

"Uh no Booth I am not going on a case with you" Brennan replied

Booth was taken back "What do you mean" Booth asked hurt

"Yeah Brennan, we don't understand" Cam stated

"I mean I have another case to do" Brennan stated "and they should be here any minuet"

"Whoa, what are you talking about Bones, what do you mean 'another case', with who" Booth asked getting a little upset "_she is mine, no one can have MY Bones" _Booth stated in his mind

"With a friend of mine, I was asked to help with a case" Brennan stated

"Is it a Male friend or a Female friend" Booth asked curiously

"Does it matter" Brennan asked _"Please say yes, Please say Yes!!!" _Brennan's Mind cried out _"Tell me you love me already" _

Booth pouted and said "No" "_What is your problem you love her, tell her you Idiot"_

A chorus of slaps sounded off on the platform, Cam, Angela, Hodgins and Wendell hit their forehead with their hands "_It's final, He is an idiot" _They all thought

"_You're an idiot Booth" _Brennan thought as well

"Well stay safe Bones and if anything goes wrong let me know" Booth replied sternly

"I wont, it's classified, and I will be fine" Brennan stated

Booth slouched a little at her comment

Brennan smiled "But, call me and if I don't answer leave a message, I will call you back, I love to hear your voice, Bye Booth" Brennan stated before she left

Angela squealed as loud as could hoping Brennan would hear her, And she did by the time Brennan walked out of the Jeffersonian he ears were ringing. She was confronted with a black limousine. Her friend Jenny Shepherd stepped out of the car, along with two other women

"Jenny" Brennan Hugged the woman

"Temperance, long time no see" Jenny said

"Yes it has been too long" Brennan replied

"Temperance I would like you to meet some people I work with"

"More like work for you" one woman said, she was clearly Goth

_Angela would love her" _"Hello I am Dr. Temperance Brennan, but you can call me Temperance of Tempe, what ever" Brennan smiled

"I know who you are I read your journals all the time, I am Abigail Scuito but every one calls me Abby, I will call you Tempie" Abby said happily

"Hello I am Ziva David, it is Nice to meet you, Temperance" The other woman said, she was Israeli she could tell by her accent and could tell had a strong sprit, she was going to like her.

"Call me Tem, if you would like." Brennan stated

"Sure Tem" Ziva smiled

"Ok now that we know who we will be working with, let us get moving" Jenny said

With that The four women entered the Limo

"England here we come" Abby stated before the Limo sped off to the airport

**************************************************************************

**Thanks for reading. Do you want me to continue? **

**---Princess Kag 3--- **

**TBC if you want **


	2. Details

**DISCLAIMER---- I don't own NCIS **

**************************************************************************

"_England here we come" Abby stated before the Limo sped off to the airport_

_**&& Chapter 2 && **_

The Car came to a quick halt that it caused Abby to go forward a little bit

"Looks like we are here" Abby said while rubbing her head from hitting it gently on the window, when her head came crashing down "Director next time tell your driver to take it easy" Abby complained

"It's let me know that we are here just in case I am sleeping" Jenny replied

"Well that is a nice thing to do, it is courteous "Ziva stated

"Well not if you are not expecting it" Abby stated

All Temperance could do was laugh silently as she opened the door and looked at where they were. They were on the track and what stood in front of them was a large white plane, with its door open and stairs leading into it.

"Very nice Jen" Ziva stated

"I must agree jenny this is a wonder plane with great structure.

"Cool we get to travel to England in That, Awesome" Abby exclaimed

"Thank you, when my father died he left me a trust and when I turned 25 I bought this plane but this is my first time actually using it." Jenny stated

Jenny walked up the steps and entered the planes core. The three other women to followed after her.

While entering the planes glory they were extremely taken aback, the plane was fantastic it contained wood walls the seats were beige leather, as well as the carpets located on the ground were spot less not even one stain and was rowed with seats.

"Ladies have a seat next to me please" Jenny asked

They made their way to where jenny was seated, Abby sat right next to the director, Ziva sat directly across for Jenny facing towards her, And Brennan sat next to Ziva and was facing Abby. As they sat down the plane started to take off. After they were seated and the plane was in the air Jenny spoke "Now let us Discuss business, Shall we" Their focus was on her.

"The purpose of this undercover mission is to catch a very high profile Arms dealer and his team" Jenny stated "Our mission in this is to, acquire Intel on where the drop is and stop it.

"Who is the target" Ziva asked

"More like targets" Jenny stated

"Targets" Brennan asked

"Yes, that is why I called for all of you, I needed more women on this mission" Jenny stated.

"So who are our Targets" Abby asked

Jenny handed them each a folder and also kept one for her self. They each opened their folders. When Abby opened hers she was faced with a black hair hazel eyed man in his late 20's his skin was pale and he was known as some what as a geek he graduated from Cambridge University in computer technicians. She had to say he was cute but what threw her off was his taste in music, _"Eww he likes classical"_ Abby stated in her mind. Ziva looked at her target to get him formed into her memory. He was 6 foot 1 and had Dark brown hair and piercing blue eyes with Toned tanned skin. He was trained in the all of the combating martial arts, she was impressed with this but what un-peaked her interest was the fact that he did not know how to handle a knife, in his file it stated that he was rushed to the hospital for almost chopping off his finger "Pathetic" Ziva muttered But what made it worse was that he was the son of the Director of Hamas. Brennan studied her targets file as well, He was a man Blonde in hair color, but he was extremely intelligent his IQ was over 300, he graduated Oxford university top of his class, his Green eyes emitted confidence. He was even an Archeologist for 3 years but stopped because of the fact he lost interest in looking at dead animal bones "Stupid Alpha male" Brennan stated "_What man loses interest in a profession he worked so hard for so easily, what an idiot" _Brennan was truly upset. Jenny Even though she read over her targets file, she decided to re-read it. She open the folder that read NCIS Confidential in red letters on the cover, Her target had red hair similar to her own he also had grey hair coming out of his roots he was 3 years older then her but was fit like her secret love Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs. His eyes were a light brown almost reassuring and his smile extremely charming but his profession sickened her.

"So Jenny what is the plan" Brennan asked still upset

"It is to get as close to your target with out sleeping with them" Jenny stated sternly, She did not want a repeat that she had with Tony.

"Whoa you mean like holding hands and making up" Ziva asked

Abby smiled "Ziva it's making out, not making up"

"Yes Ziva exactly" Jenny stated

A wave of fear passed over their faces. And Jenny saw this.

Jenny smiled a little "I know how you feel, I am I love as well" Jenny confessed

"What" Ziva asked

"I know that you Ziva are in love with Tony and He loves you and That You Abby are in Love with McGee or that you Temperance are indeed in love with your partner Special Agent Seeley Booth, just like I love Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs" Jenny stated

"Aww" Abby cooed

"How did you know I love Booth" Brennan asked

"I have eyes in the Jeffersonian as well" Brennan somewhat blushed

Abby and Ziva smiled sweetly

"Please ladies the faster we finish this mission the faster we can see our men again" Jenny proposed

Abby looked at Ziva, who the Looked at Brennan who then after looked at Abby Who all looked at Jenny and Nodded "We will do it" Abby stated

Jenny handed them each a separate I-Phone for the case.

"Ziva your Alias is Ziva Daniels you are just a mystery who is on vacation." Jenny informed

"Alright" Ziva said nonchalantly

"Abby Your alias is Abigail Swissmen you are a high profile computer analyst and hacker."

"That won't be too hard" Abby said smiling

"And Temperance you are you, you are too famous to have an alias"

"Naturally" Brennan stated

"And I am Jennifer Shaw, a college professor" Jenny shared

"Now you need to get lots of rest because when we land in London we begin" Jenny stated

With that they dispersed into different parts of the plane.

Jenny rested her head against the chair and her last thought before she drifted to sleep was "_I wonder what Jethro is doing"_

**************************************************************************

**Hey, I hope you liked this chapter **

**---Princess Kag 3 --- **


End file.
